


Day 13 - Handjobs

by KatieComma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Smut, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are both so tired. But they can't sleep.Wonder what else they could get up to...
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950493
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Day 13 - Handjobs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrittenFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/gifts).



> Uther is still alive.
> 
> Merlin and Arthur are in a relationship that has been endorsed by the King and they share a room (I love living in my own little fantasy world sometimes).
> 
> That is all.
> 
> Thank you NatalieRyan for your HUGE help and inspiration on this one!!! It wouldn't exist without you!

Merlin was exhausted. It had been the longest day ever. Gaius had sent him out for herbs twice and then still had him stir the stupid concoction for the entire day afterward. His right arm was so sore he was sure it was going to just fall off.

He wandered up the stairs slowly, his feet stumbling as he made his way to the rooms he shared with Arthur. The candles inside were lit, the fire stoked by the servants, but there was no sign of Arthur.

Merlin barely got his boots off before he tumbled into their bed and inhaled deeply of the bedclothes that smelled like the two of them together.

Merlin drifted, but it wasn’t quite sleep; he was almost too tired to sleep.

After a short while the door creaked open and closed again. Feet shuffled across the room.

Merlin flopped over onto his back to see his beloved looking as tired as Merlin felt.

“Long day?” Merlin asked.

Arthur fell heavily to sit on the edge of his side of the bed and leaned down to pull his boots off. His voice was muffled as he spoke while trying to undress. “If I have to listen to Agravaine and my father argue one more time I’ll cut off my own ears,” Arthur growled.

Merlin smiled. “Not your ears,” he said, “I’m quite fond of them.”

Arthur shook his head. “Fine. How about instead I take you and run off into the woods to hide away in a cottage where they’ll never find me,” he said. With a lot of effort he stood and walked to the wardrobe. He let his heavy pants fall to the floor and grabbed a pair of soft linen ones. He pulled them on and stumbled back to the bed, not bothering to change his shirt.

“I could be comfortable in a little cottage,” Merlin said. “You, however…”

“Me what?” Arthur asked grumpily as he tumbled into bed.

“You, however,” Merlin continued, “wouldn’t know how to start the fire. Or… well… just about anything else for that matter.”

Arthur laughed and swatted playfully at him. “Alright, it’s a plan then,” he said. “Running away together into the woods where you'll do everything for me and I'll live like a king. But first: sleep.”

Merlin sighed. “Ahhh sleep.”

It was such a simple concept: sleep. Especially when they were so tired. And yet… they tossed and turned, pulling the blankets back and forth and trading pillows.

“What is it?” Arthur barked eventually, just as the fire had started to really die down and the room was truly dark.

“I don’t know,” Merlin whined. “I feel restless. I’m tired but I’ve got this energy.” He could feel it just below the surface: this intangible thing that wanted to be fed, but with what?

Arthur let out a big breath, not quite a sigh. He reached across the bed and wrapped an arm around Merlin, pulling him close. “I know just what you mean. I feel…”

“Wound up,” Merlin offered as he settled into the warmth of his beloved.

Arthur nodded, and kissed Merlin’s forehead.

“Perhaps we just need…” Merlin’s voice was full of mischief and his body twitched delightedly.

“Out with it Merlin.”

“A little… something to wear us out,” Merlin said as he trailed his fingers down the front of Arthur’s shirt, stopping around his navel and drawing circles there; asking permission to continue.

A ripple went through the muscles under Merlin’s fingertips, and Arthur shifted against him, making Merlin harden a little at the idea of it.

“As wonderful as that sounds,” Arthur said, “I think I’m too tired Merlin.” He sounded sad about it. “It’s a lot of work you know?” There was a smile in his voice, a little tease.

“It doesn’t have to be a lot of work,” Merlin said. “We could just… use our hands. Get some relief. Go to sleep. Maybe get up to something with a bit more effort behind it tomorrow?”

Arthur hummed pleasantly, the sound echoing around in his chest. He reached a hand over and tipped Merlin’s face up, their lips meeting softly.

Merlin took the kiss as permission, and slid his hand lower, and into Arthur’s loose pants. He was hardening up slowly, and Merlin wrapped his fingers around and stroked gently.

Arthur gasped into his mouth and pulled back just a little. “You too,” he whispered against Merlin’s cheek as he reached down and unlaced the pants Merlin hadn’t stopped to remove in his eagerness for bed.

And then they lay facing each other, hands on each other as they frantically thrust and stroked. Their kisses were uncoordinated, messy affairs that were more panting than actual kissing. Arthur’s free hand was under Merlin’s head like a pillow, wrapping around to touch lightly at his back through his shirt.

Arthur felt so good in his hand, and the heavy heat of it excited Merlin more.

“Your hands,” Arthur groaned. “Your hands Merlin.”

Merlin grinned and pressed a kiss to Arthur’s throat just over his Adam’s apple.

Merlin felt Arthur getting close. The way his cock curved up a little tighter, getting impossibly hard in his hand until there was no give when he squeezed and stroked.

Arthur pulled Merlin tight to him, mouthing wetly near Merlin’s ear and whispering barely-there words as he came. But he didn’t slow his own hand, not forgetting about Merlin for an instant, tightening his grip perfectly and whispering Merlin’s name, begging him to find release. On an upstroke, Arthur twisted his wrist and Merlin saw stars, letting go and climaxing.

They lay panting in their sweaty clothes, lazily kissing one another, their hands still wrapped around sensitive flesh.

Finally they each fell onto their backs and stared at the ceiling.

“I think that ought to do the trick,” Merlin laughed, still regaining his breath.

“I dare say it might,” Arthur replied. “I feel…”

Merlin let out a content sigh. “Relaxed?”

Arthur mumbled a happy noise before he rolled to stand and slip out of his clothes, wiping himself clean with his shirt before he crawled back in.

Merlin did the same and joined him.

“Sleeping in clothes is overrated,” Arthur mumbled, pulling Merlin close.

“Philip’s going to have a fright when he brings up breakfast in the morning,” Merlin said, always thinking of the staff and the things he’d walked in on during Arthur’s mornings of sleeping in the nude. Back when Merlin had just been a servant.

“Don’t care,” Arthur said. “Prince. Can do what I want.”

“Yes, you can,” Merlin said.

His eyes closed heavily, body finally at ease. He let Arthur’s deep breathing carry him to the world of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta be honest... this illness I've got is starting to take a toll on me and I MAY possibly fall behind in the next few days... bear with me...


End file.
